


At the Movies

by Giglet



Category: The Sting
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con men don't play by the same rules as citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

They were hiding out in the movie palace, just for a few hours until the heavy racket guys and the Feds finished shooting at each other, and it was safe to get on the train. From the crowd around them on a weekday afternoon, it looked like a lot of other people -- citizens and grifters, both -- had had the same idea. Either that or they were here to stay out of the rain.

A few more hours, and they'd get a sleeper on the train and they could finally be together again. This con had run too long, their characters couldn't be seen together, and he'd missed Johnny like crazy.

Still, a man had to eat, and Johnny more than most. Johnny still ate like a growing boy, so much that Henry occasionally wondered if he was really as old as he said he was. This was the second time he'd gone out to the concession for popcorn.

Henry stood up from his aisle seat and walked back to look through the little window in the swinging door. There was Johnny, all right, looking like a million bucks, joshing with the girl running the counter. She wasn't much to look at, but Johnny had her laughing, and she wasn't ugly, that way. No beauty, but a sort of wholesomeness that you just didn't see much of in this part of town.

She finally filled the bucket. He fished in his pocket for a quarter, but she just shook her head and pushed it across to him. One last smile, one last laugh from her, and Johnny was strolling back, like the king of the world. Henry knew the feeling. It wasn't any fun to con someone worse off than you were. And Johnny hadn't conned her -- he'd just let her *want* to give him something, a gift in exchange for a little joy.

Seemed like most people were willing to give Johnny things in exchange for a little joy. Henry was among them. He felt like sharing a little joy right now. He glanced around. The doors were behind most of the audience, and with the feature starting, most eyes were on the screen.

He waited until Johnny pushed through the doors, then caught his arm and swung him around. One hand grabbed the popcorn, the other pulled Johnny to him and into a kiss.

Johnny startled, but recognized Henry almost immediately, and went soft. He let Henry push him back against the doorframe, and crowd him there, sharing heat all down their bodies; let Henry take his mouth, hot and hungry and promising a lot more than he could deliver right here. Henry ran a hand down his side, down his belly, and felt Johnny shiver like a thoroughbred before a race. Henry worked his hand, saw the light from the screen flickering across Johnny's face, and knew that Johnny wasn't seeing anything right then.

Finally, a couple minutes after Henry figured they had about even odds of being jailed for public indecency, he pulled back. It took a second for Johnny to open his eyes, and a second after that for him to get them focused, but once his gaze settled on Henry, he looked intent and motivated. (And beautiful, but Johnny always looked beautiful to Henry. He admitted that he might be biased.) Johnny couldn't have seen much, given the light, but that didn't stop him from drilling Henry with a look that held plenty of promise.

Johnny took the popcorn back, stepped down the aisle a few steps, and pressed it into the hands of a kid, with a muttered, "Here, keep it." Then he was back, brushing by Henry, muttering, "bathroom" and out the door. Henry turned back to the screen and pretended to watch. He counted to ten, fifteen, and then, to hell with it, he followed Johnny at close to a trot, anticipation blooming even as he smothered the grin he felt.

Making out in public wasn't the same rush he got from conning a fat cat, but then again...it was Johnny. And that was plenty enough excitement for him.


End file.
